The subject of the invention is a method of making a seam in laminated textile fabric.
Laminated textiles are used for clothes manufactured for special purposes and in other outfittings. These outfittings or clothes must be versatile in character and suited to their operational purpose. The laminated textile fabrics in current use can, for example, be made wind or waterproof and as the result of their other characteristics suitable for very demanding uses. In making clothing and other outfittings an adverse factor is, however, the making of the seam, which should possess characteristics corresponding to the rest of the fabric.
Making a waterproofed seam in such a manner that it is also flexible and does not restrict the use of clothing has proved to be particularly difficult. At present the seam is manufactured by setting the edges of the material one upon another and fastening the edges by sewing. A covering tape is set between the fabrics to cover the seam. The covering tape is made of such a material that it can be attached to the textile material by pressure against the fabric and by leading hot air to the pressure area. In making this type of seam the dimensioning must be accurate and the covering tape precisely aligned with the seam. The covering tape cannot however be wide because it would hamper the use of the fabric and clothing. The edge of the fabric which is uppermost has only been joined to the lower fabric with the aid of sewing so that when the sewing comes undone the seam easily breaks open. Water easily penetrates between the sewings, which for example, upon freezing, can damage the sewing and lead to the risk of the seam breaking open or at least lessening the effect of the waterproofing.
The purpose of the invention is to bring into use a method of making a seam in laminated textile fabrics which eliminates the adverse features of the earlier methods. In particular the purpose is to bring into use a method for making a seam which is strong and waterproofed and which is more durable than seams made by current methods.